Behind the Scenes
by KaimelarTheDreamer
Summary: Paul Blofis finds out that there is more to Percy than meets the eye. Rated T for mild violence.


**I've always wondered how Paul finds out just how different Percy is, so I thought to myself, why don't I write a fanfiction about it. So here we are people! I don't know if there are any other fanfics on this subject, but I know now that there is least one fanfic out there on the subject. So read, enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

><p><span>Behind the Scenes<span>

Paul P.O.V.

I couldn't help but whistle on my home. Everything was perfect in my life. I had a wonderful wife, an amazing kid came with the marriage, and a good job where I got to see my stepson everyday. In fact, he's sitting right next to me now. Percy is a great kid, though at times it's hard for people to believe. There would be times where he would go missing for a while, came home banged up, or do something that suppose to be impossible for any human being to do. Like getting kicked out every school he's ever been to because he blew up the gymnasium or some other ridiculous thing. He's also been on New York's most wanted list a couple of times, but it was never his fault. Whatever happen was always blamed on Percy for some reason.

I looked at him. He looked so much like his father, who I had the pleasure of meeting at Percy's birthday last year. His green eyes and black hair matched his father's. I still found it weird that he had more kids than Percy and that they weren't Sally's. Like Percy's brother, Tyson.

"We're home Sally!" I called as I entered our apartment and threw my keys onto our dining room table.

"I'm in the dining room and dinner is ready!" We entered the dining room where Sally sat at her place at the table. "How was swim practice today Percy?"

Percy stiffened. "What's the matter Percy? Were you suppose to go to swim practice today instead of hang out with your friends at the skate park?"

"There was no swim practice today. Hey mom, why aren't there four plates at the table, Grover is coming over for dinner tonight."

"Oh my! I totally forgot about that! Let me go get another plate!" Percy stepped right in front of her.

"You never forget when we're having dinner with Grover. You always make him a vegetarian meal. You are not my mother." Percy growled.

"Percy! What are you talking about?" I scolded. "Your mother is right in front of you! Don't be rude!"

"If you're really my mother, then how long have I known Grover?"

"You've known him since you were 5."

"Wrong answer."

Before any of us could react, Grover came running in. "Percy! Are you okay? I smelled monster as I got close to your apartment." he panted. "Oh, hi Mr. Blofis. I didn't see you there."

"What do you mean monster? And how can you smell it?" I asked.

"By the smell of things, that is not your wife. And I can smell it because I'm a satyr. Man Percy, have you told him yet?"

"My mom and I were waiting for the right time to tell him."

"Tell me what? And if she's not Sally, then where is Sally?"

Grover quickly sniffed the air. "In your room, tied up by grade A rope."

At that moment, whoever was disguising themself as my wife gave up trying to pretend to Sally. "You foolish mortals!" she exclaimed as she began to transform. "I only wanted to take the demigod's life, now I'll have to take all of your's!" She turned into a girl flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg.

"What on earth is she?!" She seemed blurred, but I was afraid that was because I felt like I was about to pass out. Not because she wasn't suppose to look like that.

"Wait. You can see her? Like you can see as she really is?" Percy was poised to attack and had a sword in his hand.

"Yes. She look like one of the empousai from the Greek-"

"Don't say myths. The gods hate it when people call them myths."

"You mean they're real?!" at bay

"Yep!" Then the strange creature from the not so mythical myths attacked Percy. He barely had time to raise his sword in defense.

"It's time for you to die, half-blood!"

"Grover! A little help here!"

"You do remember these guys were made to seduce guys right?"

"Then get my mom!"

"Okay, okay!" Grover ran to Sally's and my room as Percy barely kept the empousai at bay.

A few minutes later Sally appeared with a strange type of knife and attempted to stab the donkey legged creature, who was preoccupied with Percy. "Oh no!" The empousai quickly turned around and grabbed Sally's knife hand. "I will not suffer the same fate as Kelli! I will not be stabbed in the back by a female!"

And all of a sudden, the empousai was vaporized, turned to dust. Percy stood behind where she had once been and his blade where she had been. He then quickly collapsed and Sally caught. "Percy!" Grover and I called in unison as we ran over.

"Is he alright?" I asked. I was afraid what the answer would be when I saw blood welling from scratches that decorated Percy's body.

"He'll be fine in a minute. Grover can you get the bathtub filled with water?" Grover quickly ran to our bathroom.

"Sally, I don't think now is the time to give him a bath. He needs an ambulance."

"He doesn't need an ambulance."

"Water's ready Mrs. Jackson."

"Thank you Grover. Can you two help me lug him to the bath tub." As we carried Percy to the tub, I was able to feel how lean Percy's muscles were. He didn't get these from just swimming, he did something else to make these muscles so strong. When we got to the bathroom, I was about to take of Percy's clothes when Sally said, "We don't need to do that Paul. We just need to put him in." And so we did. I started getting nervous as Sally put Percy's head under the wonder.

"He won't be breath Sally."

"Just trust me Paul. He'll be fine."

I gasped in surprise as I watched the cuts stop bleeding and closed. Percy's eyes snapped open and he seemed totally calm, even though he shouldn't be able breath. He slowly got out of the water. My draw dropped even lower when he got out of the bath tub completely dry. "How? How?" I stammered.

"My dad is Poseidon."

"I know I met him at your birthday last year."

"Yeah, that was my dad, but he is the actual Greek god, Poseidon."

For the rest of the night Grover, Sally, and Percy told me the story of their lives, well mainly Percy's. How he had nearly died several times and how he was the son of one of the most powerful Gods. That night, the fact that I knew Percy was different was confirmed. And I finally knew exactly why he was different.


End file.
